otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Drums of War
---- Necromundus - City Center :The quirky architecture of the mist-laden city of Necromundus is distinguished primarily by the absence of many right angles. Wooden-slats climb walls that are rectangular cubes, but the lines from ground to gable form rather oblong angles, giving everything from the dominant clock tower to the grand gold-domed opera house a rather unstable appearance. :Ghostly entities of many shapes and sizes can often be seen traveling the narrow, fog-shrouded streets, on their way to the Place of Choosing or preparing to resurrect after some sort of misadventure or accident beyond the great portals that lead to strange and distant realms. :A cobblestone street snakes northeast toward low hills surrounded by wrought-iron fences and tombstones, while a rutted grass path heads south toward the stinking mire known as the Rotting Bog. ---- Arturius is sitting with his back to the stables, rubbing a whetstone over his sword. Whitefur wanders in from the Guild House area, his expression clearly a displeased one, gun slung over his shoulder. Garviel is coming out of the portal plaza, armored and armed as he normally is. The Lupoid is looking tired, and a bit dirty as well. Arturius stands up as he sees Whitefur approaching, he puts the whetstone away and sheathes his sword. Whitefur gives a nod to Arturius. "H'lo." Garviel glances around briefly, before heading towards the pair, "Have eitherr of you seen Lexi in the past few days? She went off a few days ago and hasn't come back," he asks, the Lupoid's low growl of a voice sounding a bit tired. Brian walks in from the direction of the portal plaza, staff tapping on the ground as he goes. His expression is rather grim and thoughtful. "Whitefur, Garviel," he calls in greeting to the two he knows, before giving Arturius a nod. "Hey." Arturius returns the nod to Brian before fixing Garviel with a frown, "No, but I've been off... elsewhere the last few weeks." He lets out a breath, "Fought some critters, the usual." "Maybe the same place Cephas went," Whitefur says, his expression grim. "Good evening, Brian. Any news?" Garvi nods a bit to Arturius, glancing to Whitefur, "Wherre'd Cephas go? She might've gone therre," he replies, before looking to Brian, nodding faintly, "You seen Lexi at all? She disappearred a few days ago, went off and hasn't come back," "The bugs," Brian says with a grimace. "The bugs have her and Cephas both... I tried to save her, but I couldn't quite." "Where is my guardian angel anyway?" asks Arthur of Whitefur, noting the grim expression, his own normally jovial expression becomes concerned and at Brian's news the concerned look hardens from faint to serious. "I am behind the times, I'm going to need to be brought up to date. I don't need to know everything, just the Intel needed to get them out." He fixes Garviel and Whitefur both with an expression, "And we will." "Some sort of Bug things have been taking folks," Whitefur says, frowning. "Going to get them back. Brian says that they're weak against fire, which is good information." "The bugs...?" Garvi trails, blinking slightly, "Wait, the bugs? They've come back?" his ears folding back and the hair on the back of his neck standing up, "Yes, we will save them...how many werre therre?" Brian frowns. "Many," he says. "I didn't get an accurate count... And they're weak against weapons in general. I just liked using fire." He lets out a slow breath. "Warriors will be really helpful now, though... They can drain my magic, apparently. They brought along mages of their own." "My blade has been known to swing true on occassion," says Arturius with a glance and a grim smile at Whitefur. "And few things are truer than saving a very old friend." He runs an appraising eye over Brian, "However if we're going to need a battleplan more information is needed than 'Many'." He raises a hand, "No offense, or we could just use my old plan, charge 'em and fight them until we win or lose." "...Arturius, you are not allowed to make plans," Whitefur says blandly. "Just so you know." "We can make plans. I'll mobilize The Pack, will give us rroughly forrty orr so good Lupoid warrrriorrs to help in the battle. But yes, Brrian, do you have a rrough guess on how many?" Garviel asks. Brian frowns. "There were eighteen warriors, nine in heavy armor," he says. "Six witih staves... And, um, there were four people from Necromundus helping them out." He raises an eyebrow as he looks over to Arturius. "So... /you're/ Arturius?" "Don't confuse my public relations with the real deal," says Arthur grimly to Whitefur and nods at Brian. "I've been a General in more than one of my lives. And a damned good one." He mutters, "And I've seen a few of my followers lurking here and there. Driftless shadows of the men they once were." He thunders, "And it's about time they remembered." That deep distinctive voice growls, "The Knights of the Round Table, The Legion of the Rose, The Band of the Red Hand and the Heroes of Atlantis will be summoned and mobilized. It's been too long since we fought together." Whitefur shakes his head. "No rushing in, no matter what. Okay? I mean it Arturius. You would know that rushing in can cost more lives than it saves." The little man-shaped felinoid looks at Garviel. "Garviel, tell me, how soon could you get the pack together?" "Depends how farr out all of them arre, Frriday at the latest," Garvi replies to Whitefur, nodding, "Although, if I may, I will follow you into battle sirr, and The Shining Pack will be at yourr back," he says to Arturius, dipping his head a bit. Brian looks over to Arturius, then to Whitefur. "This is the, um... Cephas warned me about him," he notes quietly. Arthur shakes his head at Whitefur, "It's a battle friend. And I've one victories without losing a man, just as I've stood alone on the hill my bodyguard dead around me and trying to sell my last life's blood for as dear a price as possible." He chuckles, "If the numbers are as Brian states, there will be no trouble." He nods to Garviel, "Your Pack will be hard for any my troops to best noble canine. However we shall try." "I'm thinking of /not/ killing Cephas...and Lexi, is she's there," Whitefur says, and nods with a sigh to Brian. "That's the one." "Not killing them, yes, that should be ourr prrimarry goal...but what else can we do, Whitefurr?" Garviel asks of the Felinoid. He looks to Arturius, nodding, "Thank you, sirr, we shall do ourr best to ensurre it is not easy forr them," Brian rubs at his temple. "Well," he says. "I suppose I'll just do my best to keep everyone alive... Kill their mages first, and you'll have a lot better support from whatever other mages you can bring along." "Sounds like our numbers should be far superior," says Arthur. He asks Garviel, "How large is the Shining Pack?" Whitefur nods to Brian. "He's right," he says, and then looks to Garviel, curious. "Smallerr than the Shadow Pack, ourr numberrs arre not as strrong, but we have fifteen good warriorrs, the Shadow Pack is made of twenty five, I can assurre you they arre all exceptional combatants, but not as contrrolable orr orrderred as the Shining Pack," Garviel replies, "And that sounds like a good objective, eliminate theirr mages firrst, rrob them of an advantage and give it to us," Brian grins a bit wryly. "I should mention, that's only what I /saw/," he clarifies. "They could have more in the town itself." "Depending how many I can rouse from their slumber," says Arthur. "I can summon perhaps another thirty warriors, bound by oaths and bonds that go back to the dawn of civilisation. They /will/ rise." He smiles at Brian, "These critters made a great error in abducting Cephas, he too is bound by oath and deeds to my band by a law higher than man." He glances a Whitfur, "Oath and deeds perhaps, and love too, but not like yours." "I wouldn't think so," Whitefur says. "Well then. By Friday it is." "Frriday it is. I will have The Pack mobilized and rready forr warr. We should do ourr best to sprread the worrd that these bugs arre back, we may get a few morre soldierrs to help us, everryone could help," Garviel replies with a nod, "So we will have at least seventy, hopefully morre," Brian grins a bit wryly, and nods. "I'll... prepare however I can," he says. "Friday. You know where to find me until then." "And I have my own men to summon, arm and bring up to speed," says Arturius. "Let me know where the rendesvous point is to be." "We will," Whitefur says. "Then. We must prepare, then." "Should we meet herre, orr at the porrtal plaza?" Garviel asks. "The portal plaza, I'd guess," Brian says, turning the staff in his hands. "The plaza," nods Arturius. With a determined nod he looks at the other, "Until Friday comrades, prepare." And with that he marches off in search of his men. "Be well, Arturius," Whitefur says with a little wave and then sighs to himself. "Well then. The plaza it is. See you all there." Brian nods, leaning on his staff before looking to Whitefur. "Heading off?" he asks the cat... or little short guy, whichever he is at the moment. Garviel nods, "Plaza it is, The Pack will musterr therre. See you all on the battlefield." he replies, turning towards the dwellings and abodes, and eventually the guild halls. "I'm just going to the tavern for a bite and then probably to train," he says to Brian. "You?" Category:Necromundus Logs